Nightbane 01: Night's Fate
by timelxrd-victorious
Summary: An accidentally-sent text from an unknown number introduces the Doctor (Teine) to Anjelika Sinclair, a 23-year-old Nightbane. The two of them track down Captain Jack Harkness of Torchwood in order to deal with the Rift and something Anjelika refers to as a mirror that allows her to walk between universes. [Collab w/ nightsangelinthetardis]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The Doctor frowned slightly and glanced down at his phone when he heard it buzz, signaling he had received a text. He picked it up from its spot on the TARDIS's console, glanced at the number and didn't recognize it. The content, however, piqued his interest:

 _This is going to sound a little strange, but what's the best way to get blood stains out of clothes?_

He smiled to himself and texted back: _Oh, it doesn't sound strange at all. Soak in cold/lukewarm water with detergent for 30 minutes. 'Course, it all depends on how old the bloodstains are._

 _Fresh,_ was the reply. _Found another Hound that crossed over; killed a woman… Have you discovered anything more on that mirror I crossed through, Jack?_

The Doctor's smile turned into a frown. _Okay. What? What mirror?_

 _Oh, shit!… Jack? Tell me that's you!_

 _…Nope. This is the Doctor. Who is this?_

 _Doctor? Why does that sound familiar? Jack's mentioned you, I think, gave me your # in case of an emergency still…how did I dial you instead of Jack? My name is Angelika, btw. I don't believe we've officially met._

 _Time Lord. Last of. …Anything?_ He texted back. _Ah. Jack Harkness? Yeah, he'd do that. No idea. Wrong digit or two, maybe? ...No, we haven't. And what's this about a Hound and a mirror?_

 _Ah, yes! That does sound very familiar. Yes, Jack Harkness. Maybe, I was dialing fairly fast. I'll assume from your questions, Jack hasn't told you about me…_ Brief pause, then another text. _Since Jack trusts you, that's good enough for me, but I don't want to explain it like this. Are you willing to meet with me?_

 _No, but then, I haven't seen him nor contacted him in years. I have no idea what he's been up to,_ the Doctor texted in response to her first statement. (Rassilon's robes, he hated mobile phones.) Then he considered her request, shrugged and nodded in agreement, forgetting that this Anjelika couldn't see him. _Sure. When and where?_

 _Give me an hour._ Her address followed. _Please don't make me regret this…_

 _Got it, ta,_ he replied and then added, _I won't make any promises._

After sending the text, the Doctor slipped Martha's old mobile into his pocket, then jumped up from where he'd been reclining on the yellow captain's chair in his console room. He entered the address Anjelika had given him into the TARDIS' computer, then set the time for one hour in the future. For him, at least, it had been only a few minutes before the TARDIS materialized.

After receiving the Doctor's text, Anjelika quickly finished washing her blood stained blouse and hung it in the bathroom to dry. She then tidied up her flat before jumping in the shower and changing into a comfortable pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt. Looking at her clock, she realized the Doctor would be there shortly if not already. She grabbed her towel to finish drying her hair as she walked back out to her living room.

As soon as the TARDIS finished materializing, the Doctor opened the door and stuck his head out. After noting that he was in someone's living room and that the place seemed relatively safe—there weren't any guns being pointed at him, at least—he stepped outside the TARDIS and shut the door behind him.

"Hello?" he called out.

"Coming!" she called out, stopping to toss the towel into the bathroom hamper before stepping out into the living room.

She stopped dead in her tracks as she took in the blue police box currently taking up space near her front door. Some part of her brain registered the man standing beside it. Turning her gaze to him, she finally closed her mouth and swallowed. "The Doctor, I presume?" she asked somewhat incredulously.

She had to admit to herself, at least, she hadn't quite believed Jack when he told her the Doctor had a time machine disguised as an old 60′s police box. She could barely believe that Jack had a vortex manipulator. Something she hadn't even heard of until finding herself in this universe and meeting Jack.

"I'm Anjelika," she greeted cautiously, but held out her hand to him.

"Yeah, I'm the Doctor," he said, taking her hand and shaking it once before letting go and sticking his hands in his pockets. "Though I've somehow picked up 'Teine' as a nickname; feel free to call me that if you wish." His eyes narrowed slightly as he studied her, though they gave nothing away as to what he was thinking. "So, what's Jack been up to lately? And what's all that you mentioned about a Hound and a mirror?"

"Right. Down to business. Jack, I believe is currently in the States. Left Ianto in charge of Torchwood and frankly, I don't think I trust the guy," she said flatly. She eyed the Doctor for a moment more. Something was trying to click in her mind. Like she should recognize who she was looking at but couldn't. She was still recovering mentally from her time in the Nightlands.

"As for the Hound and mirror, that's a little harder to explain. Hounds are from my world, or rather, from a nightmarish refection of it. Have you ever read _Through the Looking Glass_ , Doctor? One wonders, in my world at least, if Lewis Carroll wasn't tripping, but actually fell through a mirror somehow and that book of his is a well disguised documentary…Though his was a much lighter version than the real thing. You see, mirrors in my world are doorways, for the right people."

"Yeah, I've read _Through the Looking Glass_ ," the Doctor said shortly, leaning back against his TARDIS and folding his arms over his chest. "It doesn't surprise me that you don't trust Ianto; I don't trust anyone who works for Torchwood." He paused. "And I'm going to take a wild guess here and say you're one of those 'right people' who can pass through these mirrors."

"Jack's the only one I trust. I figure it's the least I can do considering he helped get me back on my feet. And yeah, I am one of those 'right people'. Or I was. The Mirror Walk doesn't want to work from this side. I'm stuck here. In this world. So I help Jack by keeping an eye out for anything else that might come through. So far, it's only been three Hounds. Individual. Nothing I can't handle on my own. But should they ever come through in a group? I wouldn't be able to stop all of them. And God only knows they damage that would be caused."

She stopped to take a breath and, she realized, to stop pacing. "D'ya want something to eat? Drink?" she asked, remembering her manners.

"Mmm. I see. And yeah, a cuppa tea would be nice."

Anjelika nodded and headed into the small kitchen to fill the electric kettle with water and turned it on. While she waited for the water to boil, she got down two cups and a tin of rooibos tea and a teabag of black tea. "How do you take it?" she asked him, poking her head back into the living room.

"Just black's fine." He'd already shoved off from the TARDIS and was busy looking around. (Could he help it if he was an incurable snoop? Leave him unattended in a room for less than five mutes and he would browse through everything.)

The living room was very plain. Hardwood floor with only a large throw rug centered under a long wood coffee table. Two end tables on either side of an old leather couch and a matching reading chair. And a bookshelf with far too few books and a telly. There were no pictures to be found anywhere.

In the kitchen, Anjelika made their tea and carefully brought it out into the living room, handing the Doctor his cup. She smiled warily and moved to sit on the couch. "Have a seat, if you like. Sorry I don't have much in the way of entertainment," she said ruefully.

"S'okay." He took the cup and sat next to her on the couch, taking a sip before setting it down on one of the end tables. "You're not home much, are you?"

She was taken aback by his forward question. Anjelika shook her head slightly, too shocked to get snarky. "N-no. I'm not. Usually only long enough to have a late dinner and get a few hours sleep," she confessed. Why was she being so open?

"Cos you're busy saving the world with Torchwood from these …what do you call them, exactly? And what are you? You're not human; I can sense that much."

"Yeah," she breathed, again surprised by the man sitting next to her. "Hounds. Th-there called Hounds. Consider them foot soldiers for something far worse," she told him plainly. She looked at him strangely from behind her mug of tea, furrowing her brows. "How is it you can sense that?" she asked, unable to hide her curiosity. "Jack couldn't. Not even Torchwood with all its fancy equipment and extensive testing couldn't. Not until I changed form would they have known…everything said I was human."

"Time Lord," the Doctor said, tapping at his forehead. "I can see your timeline and all the possible futures. Every waking moment I can see what is, what was, what should and should not be. My past incarnations all had the ability; it just manifested in slightly different ways with each body. And…" He hesitated before adding, "I'm a touch-telepath, but I don't make a habit of entering another's mind unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Well," she began, brows raising to her hairline, "Jack did not tell me that." She took a long drink from her cooling tea. Again, something in her mind was trying to fit pieces together. Things she had forgotten. A familiar face and telepathy. But to look at it too long, to try to see it and examine it, hurt.

"Should it become…necessary," she started nervously, "it won't work without my permission."

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me." The Doctor's lips curved in a smile as he reached for his tea. After taking a long sip, he said, "I'll keep that in mind. And I'm guessing Jack never told you he's immortal."

"No, that he told me. Not right away, but he did eventually. It was a mutual realization that neither of us were aging," she explained taking a sip of tea. "After finding out I was immortal as well, I thought Jack was going to ask me to marry him right then and there," she laughed. "But there is a difference in our immortality. Where Jack can be torn limb from limb and come back whole again; I can die. I just don't age."

"Which reminds me: You never did tell me what you are." He looked at her, the smile gone, his dark eyes suddenly serious.

"No, s'pose I haven't," she said, swallowing thickly. She was feeling nervous again at his mercurial mood. "My race, for lack of a better word, is called Nightbane. Though many of us look like something out of nightmares, the name is literal. We are the Bane of Night. The problem is, it's intangible. Though it does give form to some creatures, like the Hounds. But there are other things as well."

"Define 'other things.'"

She let out a puff of air. "That is a list. Not everything in the Nightlands wants to take over the real world or eat you, but most do. And at the top of that list are what we call Night Lords. They're god-like creatures and look human except for the fact that they have horns growing around their heads. And they appear to wear black armor, similar to the Hounds and Hound Masters. The Hunters, think of them as flying Hounds with a skeletal bird head. Then there's the Ashmedi: giant, fleshy worm-like vile creatures that take pleasure in hunting Humans for fun. And the Hollow Men. Well, the Namtar. 'Hollow Men' are their disguises, the Namtar inside are the real threat. They are intelligent beetles, or look like beetles, about 5 to 20 cm long," she explained. "There are also Doppelgangers, but they're rare. There could be other things I'm missing, either because I am unaware of them or can't remember. Jack said I have partial amnesia."

The Doctor leaned back, took another drink of tea. "Oookay. And if you want, I might be able to help with your partial amnesia, but it's better for the memories to come back on their own." Finished with his cup, he set it down and then stood up and started pacing. He hated being still for very long, and movement helped him to think. "You were tracking a Hound earlier, you said?"

"Some things are coming back slowly. But there seems to be a period of time my mind won't unlock. I'll see something or hear something and I'll get a very brief glimpse of a memory. But if I try to hold onto it, remember what it was, it hurts, almost like a migraine. I'll keep it in mind, Doctor, but I don't know if I want to remember."

She finished her own tea, but held onto the mug, rolling it between her hands and staring off into the distance until his question pulled her back to the here and now. "Um, yeah. Got it though. But not before it killed someone. It came through the same mirror I did, inside Torchwood. I keep telling them to break it, wrap the pieces in a dark cloth and bury it. Or at least cover it. Or move it away from the rift!" she exclaimed.

By now she had gotten up as well and began to pace. A combination of restlessness and anger at Jack's refusal to listen to her on that.

The Doctor stopped pacing at that and whirled to face her. "The rift?" His expression sharpened. "It's not still active, is it?"

"As far as we can tell, yes. It's a working theory that's the reason I got through in the first place. And how the Hounds are getting through. The mirror's proximity to the rift leaves it more open to things from my universe. It's connected to a Torchwood on that side." She felt more on guard now. Perhaps she had said too much. But maybe this Doctor could get Jack to finally listen about destroying the mirror. Even though it meant she was truly stuck here.

Storm clouds gathered in his eyes. "I've _told_ Jack that the rift should remain closed," the Doctor growled. "There's no way to tell what could come through. One time it was a whole horde of murderous Gelth. Another time the entire city of Cardiff—the world would have been next—was almost torn apart. There's more, but it would take me a while to list them all. _What_ is Jack even _thinking_ , leaving it open?!"

Anjelika took an involuntary step back. Something in his eyes scared her, put her on guard. Yet she couldn't help the not entirely unpleasant shiver that ran up her spine. "I don't know. You'll have to ask Jack. But…from personal experience? Sometimes a rift won't stay closed," she told him. "Places of great power, especially those that connect to other realms…or universes can't be closed. Though apparently they can be one way only…"

His eyes narrowed. "What is this 'one way only'? And… hang on." He turned around in a circle, both hands tugging and ruffling through his hair, making it an even further mess. "Traveling between universes now should be impossible. Back when my people were alive, yeah, sure, you could hop between them and be home for tea, but now? Even with the Rift in time and space that shouldn't be happening."

She let out a heavy sigh. "Means, even though I somehow ended up here, I can't seem to find a way back. I don't know how things work, or used to work, in this universe. But in mine, rifts like the one here in Cardiff, while not common, aren't unheard of either. Though, it is extremely rare to hear of someone disappearing through one. Unless we're talking the Bermuda Triangle…Even then, it's been some time since that's swallowed anything up."

"Ah. Then again…" Both eyebrows raised as he briefly tilted his head to the side. "I mean, yeah, occasionally you get tears in the fabric of reality on other planets, other areas, but they're not really time rifts like the one in Cardiff. You could also accidentally create a _Sario rip_ —the Andalite word for a time-rift—but that takes huge amounts of power. Strange that the Bermuda Triangle hasn't nabbed anyone in a while, but it's not like anyone's seriously keeping track. …" Abruptly, he changed the subject: "Where exactly in America is Jack? I need to see him. Or call him, at least."

She cocked her head to the side in curiosity. She'd never heard the term before. But at his question of where Jack was, she straightened. "New York, I think. Hang on, I have it written down," she answered and went to her bedroom where she kept the information in a locked drawer of her vanity. She retrieved it quickly and handed it to him. The piece of paper held both and address and contact number.

"Thanks," the Doctor said as he accepted the paper. He glanced at the address, then looked back at Anjelika. "If you wanted, you could… I dunno… come with me."

She looked up at him wide eyed. She had to admit to herself that she was curious. Had been since he arrived. Anjelika looked at the Doctor, then at the blue box sitting in her living room. "Yeah. I mean, if you really don't mind," she answered hopefully.

"I don't. Have you ever been inside a TARDIS before?"

"No, can't say that I have," she answered. "Sounds like an acronym… What's it stand for?"

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space," the Doctor said as he walked over to his ship and opened the door. "You'll find out why soon enough. Want to take a peek inside?"

Anjelika nodded as she took a step closer. "Yes, please." She had always had an insatiable sense of curiosity and couldn't resist something like this. Her approach was cautious, but she came right up to the door to look inside. What she saw made her gasp in surprise, but found her legs carrying her inside the ship and up the ramp. "It's… gorgeous," she whispered as she looked around the room. "Wait…TARDIS… Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. It's a time and space ship? That's bigger on the inside?! Wow…"

The Doctor shut the door, shrugged off his coat, and draped it over one of the coral struts as he strode up the ramp. "Is it?" he said sarcastically. "I hadn't noticed."

Then he was at the console, hands busily working at the controls. "Jack's in the U.S., yeah? Which city and state?"

Anjelika rolled her eyes at his sarcasm. "New York," she answered. "The capital, Albany." Then she rattled off the address.

She circled the console room, still trying to take it all in. She was in awe and had to admit, very impressed. She wondered how it was even possible, but then, she shouldn't be possible either. So for now, she kept such questions to herself, least he start asking questions about her true nature. She didn't want to call attention to it unless he gave her no choice or she trusted him.

"Hey, at least it's not New York City. And I've never been to upstate New York. This could be fun." The Doctor's hands were busy entering the coordinates for Albany, New York, and the address Anjelika had given him but he still managed to flash her a smile. Then he yanked down the lever; the wheezing and grinding of the TARDIS's engines filled the air as the time rotor moved up and down; and they were in the Time Vortex.

"Never been to New York at all," she admitted. "Could be fun. Only one way to find out, yeah?"

She watched in awe as the time rotor moved up and down, grabbing hold of the railing behind her as the TARDIS gave a slight lurch. She couldn't help but smile as a giddy, excited feeling washed over her. It was moving!

Ten minutes later, the time rotor stopped moving and the engines quieted. "Well, we've landed," the Doctor quipped, glancing up at the ceiling before shooting Anjelika a rather excited smile.

Angelica looked from the Doctor to the TARDIS doors and back again. She started down the ramp and then stopped. "May I have the honors, or do you want them? It is your ship after all."

"Go ahead," the Doctor said, gesturing to the door before shrugging on his coat. "I'll be right behind you."

Anjelika smiled and ran the rest of the way down the ramp, opening the door and stepping out. Her smile faded to a look of awe. They had definitely moved. Rather than finding herself inside a building, she had stepped into an alley. The sounds of heavy traffic and people weren't far off. She started to walk toward the open end of the alley, looking back to make sure the Doctor was following her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The Time Lord stepped out of the TARDIS, shut the door behind him, and followed her. "Well? Any idea on where to find Jack?"

"I gave you the paper with the address on it," she huffed. "But I think it's the UN summit. Let's see just where we are, yeah?" she asked as she started heading for the open end of the alley and into the street. Finding a street name, Anjelika held out her hand expectantly toward the Doctor.

"Ah. Right." He took her hand with his left while his right searched in his pocket for the little sheet of paper she'd given him. It took a couple seconds for him to memorize the address, another five to form a mental map of their location… and then he decided to let her lead the way—for now.

Anjelika stopped long enough to look at the address she had given the Doctor. At least they were on the right street. Looking at the buildings on either side of them, she deduced which direction to walk. After a couple of blocks, the flags surrounding the UN building started to become visible and Anjelika picked up her pace. Upon entering the building, a security guard stood up from his desk, looking between Anjelika and the Doctor. "Can I help the two of you?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." The Time Lord held up his psychic paper. "I'm the Doctor; this is Anjelika. We're looking for Captain Jack Harkness."

The guard gave the Doctor a strange look, but bent over a computer at his desk and typed the keyboard quickly. "He's in meeting, but it looks like they're scheduled for a break in just a few minutes. I'll let him know you're here. What was your name?" he asked as he picked up the receiver of a phone. "Doctor…?"

"It's just 'the Doctor.' Though you can call me John Smith if you like."

The guard almost glared at the Doctor, but pushed a couple of buttons on the dial pad and spoke into it, saying that the Doctor and Anjelika were there to see Jack. Almost immediately, the guard held the phone away from his ear at Jack's excited reply. Though whether it was a good or bad excited was difficult to tell. The guard hung up the phone and gave the two of them a tight smile. "Jack'll be down in a couple minutes. Take a seat?" He gestured to a nearby bench.

Almost exactly two minutes later, the audible ding of an elevator reached Anjelika's ears and she looked up, seeing Jack's blue-grey long coat come into view. She stood up, almost at attention as their eyes met and Jack enveloped her in a hug.

Jack turned to face the Doctor then, keeping Anjelika in a protective hold. "I see you've discovered my secret Doc," he said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "What can I do for you?"

"Don't call me 'Doc,'" the Time Lord said automatically. "You're sure as hell not Bugs Bunny." He eyed the former Time Agent, ignored the uncomfortable sensation in his gut. "Still impossible to kill, I see. But that's not why I'm here." He hesitated slightly, then decided to cut to the point: "I've got a bone to pick with you. What the bloody _hell_ were you thinking opening the Rift? It's _meant_ to stay closed—or is that simple concept too difficult for you and your _Torchwood_ to wrap your heads around?"

"Is that why you've come? Finally noticed the rift reopened?" Jack spat. "It had nothing to do with me or Torchwood! It just…opened again on its own, same time Anj came through!"

The Doctor's expression went cold, hard. "Not entirely, no. Actually, I got a text on my phone that was meant for you—something about washing bloodstains from clothes. Then I met Anj, we started talking, and well, your name came up." His voice hardened. "Along with Torchwood. I _still_ can't believe you're actually _working_ for them. You _know_ what your secret _sodding_ organization cost me, Jack!"

At the mention of the text, specifically the bloodstain bit, Jack turned to Anjelika, looking her over. "Are you OK? Did you get hurt?!"

Anjelika shook her head. "I'm fine, Jack. It was a Hound, attacked a woman in an alley. I stopped it, but I couldn't save her. I'm sorry, Jack."

Jack just pulled Anjelika closer, rubbing her back comfortingly. His eyes betrayed his anger, though it's clearly not at her. He turned his attention back to the Doctor. "I told you why once. Though I'm not so sure that was the best of reasons anymore. And you are not the only one to lose someone that day; to lose _her_! And when she came back you just…sent her away again! Why? What the hell for?! You still needed her!"

"Cos I was a fucking idiot and a bloody coward, _that's_ why!" the Doctor snarled. "I _should_ have taken her with me and never left her on that damn beach a second time, but younger _stupid_ me had actually taken Davros's words to hearts and allowed that… insane genocidal 'scientist' to influence his decision." His dark eyes blazed with anger—and maybe more than a little self-loathing.

"But it's not just _her_. You lot, if I'd shown up at any other time, would've tried to kill me. Or would you have just tortured me? I don't _care_ what you say about Torchwood now; its original purpose was to find and take me out—or had you forgotten that, you immortal freak?"

"Damn right you were an idiot and a coward! And yes, I'm well aware of what Torchwood was. Well more than you know, Doctor. I did my best to take their attention off you, tried to keep them focused on real threats. Though the way you're going now? I'd tell you to find someone like Rose or Donna, someone to pull you back from the edge. But I'd fear more for them. As for me being a freak, A. Need I remind you how I ended up this way, and B. Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

Anjelika pulled back from Jack's embrace, stepping between the two of them. "Enough! Both of you! This doesn't get either of you anywhere." Turning more to face the Doctor, she stood protectively in front of Jack. "What is it you really want, Doctor?"

"That wasn't my fault," the Doctor snapped at Jack. "And as a matter of fact, yes, I have."

Then he looked away, took a few moments to collect his thoughts and calm down. "Much as I hate to admit it," he said, turning dark brown eyes on violet-blue, "I need your help. _We_ need your help back in London."

Jack deflated, just a bit. "I know. It's not hers either. I said I didn't blame her. I don't." He quirked an eyebrow at the Doctor's admission. "Oh? Who's 'we' and what do 'we' need me for?"

"Anjelika and I." The Doctor shifted his weight, "There's been… um… Actually, I'm just going to hand this over to Anj. She'll be able to explain it better than I can."

"Actually, it's Cardiff, Jack. The mirror. Please, for God's sake, destroy the damn thing!" Anjelika pleaded. "It's the only way to stop the creatures of the Nightlands from coming through."

"Yeah, Suppose you're right, Anj." Jack deflated. "But…that means there's no way to get you home. You sure you're OK with that?"

"Yes, Jack. The world has enough problems with the rift being open again. They do _not_ need the hoard of Hounds and whatnot as well. We can do something about them, yeah?"

Jack smiled weakly. "Yeah," he breathed. "Alright, Doctor, whenever you're ready."

The Time Lord shrugged, tugged at his left ear. "Right now's fine with me if it's okay with you, Jack."

Jack nodded his head once and headed over to the security guard's desk. He spoke to the guard a moment, then was on the phone for several minutes before finally making his way back over. Wrapping an arm around Anjelika again he looked at the Doctor. "Alright. I'm as ready as I'm gonna be."

The Doctor eyed the immortal for a couple seconds, then nodded and turned, began to walk away. "My TARDIS is parked not far from here. We can take her to the Rift. Let's hope she doesn't try to shake you off again, Jack."

"Heh, I managed last time. I can do it again if necessary." Taking Anjelika's hand, Jack nodded to the Doctor. "After you."

For some strange reason the Doctor didn't want to (or couldn't) identify, he found himself momentarily staring at Jack's hold on Anjelika's hand with narrowed eyes. He barely knew her, had no right to be jealous or lay a claim on her and yet… Somehow, he still couldn't shake the sensation that he _knew_ her.

The Time Lord mentally shook off the sensation and took the lead as he headed back to his TARDIS, stopping in front of it and opening its doors with a snap of his fingers.

Jack might have raised an eyebrow at Teine's jealous look if he hadn't been so impressed at him opening the TARDIS doors with just a snap of his fingers. "Since when does she open to the snap of your fingers?"

Anjelika noticed the look of jealousy in Teine's eyes and looked down. She couldn't explain it, but she wanted to run to him and take his hand in hers. But he also frightened her, so she remained at Jack's side.

Their conversation shook her from her thoughts, however. "What are you two on about?"

"Since the Library and meeting someone who knew way too much about my future—or said she did, anyway," the Doctor said to Jack. "Wouldn't tell me much, though. 'Spoilers' and all that. Said her name was River Song." He grimaced a little as he said the word, pushed away the mental image of archaeologist River Song. Still not having any idea who she was to a future him bothered him, but it was something he could always try to work out later—maybe if he ended up running into a younger version of her. (At the same time, he hoped that didn't happen.)

The Doctor took his jumble of thoughts and stored them away, silently noting that he could always come back to them later. Still, he didn't answer Anjelika's question and instead stepped inside his Ship, headed up the ramp to the console.

"Huh," Jack said on a breath, "never heard of her."

A bit reluctantly, Jack let go of Anjelika's hand to let her go into the TARDIS ahead of him. "I'm a fixed point, Anj. Makes Time Lords all queasy just looking at me. The TARDIS doesn't fare much better, either. Last time I was near, the TARDIS tried to take off without me, but I was able to hang on the outside."

Anjelika gasped at that. "Because you're immortal? But…so am I…"

Jack shook his head. "Different kind of immortal. You aren't a fixed point, you can be killed. Yes, I'll die eventually, but who knows when or how."

The Doctor bit back a rude noise. He knew the answer to _that_ , but if Jack didn't know there was no point in telling him. "She still doesn't like you, you know," he commented to Jack. "Consider yourself lucky my Ship isn't trying to shake you off right now." Even being this close to the ex-Time Agent felt _wrong_ , made him feel as if he was going to be sick. The Time Lord squashed the impulse and instead focused on the controls. "Anjelika? You wouldn't mind standing next to me, would you?" He glanced up momentarily, his gaze finding hers before flicking over to Jack. There was a challenge there, something slightly possessive—not that he cared, really.

"Oh, I know and I do." Jack's eyes drifted to the time rotor. Yes, he could sense Her continued unease at his presence, for lack of a better way of putting it. But he sensed something else as well. Longing? Certainly not for him.

Then he heard the Doctor ask Anj to stand next to him. Jack saw the challenge in the Doctor's eyes and answered with a glare of warning, but said nothing. It made him more aware of the TARDIS's longing, but still didn't make sense to him.

Anjelika herself, looked between the two, uncertain. However, her feet moved slowly toward the Doctor, seemingly of their own accord. "Y-yes?"

"Relax," he said to her with a faint smile. "I just thought you'd like to see how to fly a TARDIS is all. Normally she'd have six pilots, but since there's just me…" He shrugged a little. "I've gotten by for a little over 900 years." His head looked up and over at Jack. "Cardiff rift, yeah? Right above Torchwood Three?"

(He still didn't like the fact Jack worked for Torchwood, hated it, actually—he was sure Jack was well aware of that little opinion by now.)

"Oh, um… alright," Anj managed as she found a spot next to the Doctor. "900 years? That's… quite some time to be on your own."

Jack nodded at the question. "Yeah, that's the one." He half wanted to smile, watching Anjelika interact with the Doctor, but he was still too wary. (And yes, he was also still acutely aware the Doctor didn't like that he worked for Torchwood.)

"Well, I was around 200 when I stole her; I'm at least 1,500 years old by now," he informed Anj. As he moved around the console, the Doctor avoided looking at Jack. With his own… issues… concerning the immortal ex-con-man, he figured it was best to stay out of the captain's way altogether.

"You stole her? Aren't you a naughty boy?" she teased. And just where did _that_ come from? "That long getting to know your ship, you must be quite skilled." Anjelika stated, following him around the console, carefully observing his movements.

Was it her fault if her mind decided to imagine his hands manipulating her body just as easily as he did the controls?

Jack, meanwhile had moved closer to the console, just on the other side of the railing around it, silently watching the two of them.

"Yes, I did; and yes, I am," he said simply, flashing a sideways glance at her. _Why_ did she seem so familiar to him? And why was his mind idly wishing that the two of them were alone so he could see just what sort of body her clothing was covering?

He looked away quickly, hoping to distract himself. "You'd think I'd be rather skilled by now, but honestly, my TARDIS has a mind of her own. She's sentient, you know. Besides, I failed my TARDIS driving test and chucked the maintenance manual into a supernova the first chance I got—I disagreed with it on several points."

Jack rolled his eyes at the two of them. Wouldn't it just figure Anjelika would fall for the Doctor? But then, he had too, hadn't he? The Doctor had this way of seducing you without even trying…

Anjelika herself, blushed at the way the Doctor looked at her. Not to mention at her own treacherous thoughts. She almost pouted when he looked away, but continued to watch him move around the console.

She giggled at him as he explained he had failed his piloting test and had even discarded the manual into a supernova. "You _are_ a bad boy!" she giggled again and wondered just how bad he could be in bed.

 _Get a grip, Anj. You just met the man._

His gaze snapped to hers again, his brown eyes suddenly dark. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I am," he said softly, voice sounding slightly Scottish. "I'm a killer, Anjelika. The Time Lord Victorious, the Oncoming Storm." _You shouldn't want me in your bed,_ he thought.

So why was he fantasizing about her in his? He'd only known her for a couple hours at the most. He barely even knew her (not that that had stopped him before on occasion).

Rassilon, he needed a bloody distraction. Or a drink. Preferably one with ginger. It would take several minutes for them to reach Cardiff normally, possibly longer at this rate.

Anjelika took an involuntary step backward at that.

Jack gave the Doctor a warning glare. "Please don't scare the new girl, Doc. It's not like I can go get another. Not like her, anyway." There was only a half teasing in his tone.

Anjelika sighed at herself. Why was she already moving closer to the Doctor again? It was like her body was drawn to him. She needed a drink. Preferably something strong. "Jack? Do you happen to have any hypervodka on you?"

Jack raised an eyebrow at her, but nodded. "Yeah?" he asked warily, but then a slow smile spread over his face. He remembered the last time he had been on the TARDIS, sharing hypervodka with the Doctor and a different woman.

"Galley in the same place?" Jack asked the Doctor.

Relieved, the Time Lord nodded. "Yeah," he said to Jack. "That hypervodka wouldn't happen to have ginger in it, would it?"

Jack laughed. "Yeah, Doc. Why do you think it affects you too? Didn't realize you had that much last time."

Taking the surprisingly mostly full bottle out of his inside coat pocket, Jack headed out of the console room and down the corridor to the galley. "Come on you two. Pry your eyes off each other long enough to get to the galley for a drink or two."

The Time Lord rolled his eyes at Anjelika, smiled in exasperated amusement, and followed the former Time Agent down the corridor to the galley, motioning for Anj to follow him with a motion of his left hand over his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes:** Intoxicated Time Lord is intoxicated. (Actually, nearly everyone is drunk to varying degrees.)

Also slightly NSFW. Kids, don't look.

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Anjelika pressed her lips together to keep from laughing as the Doctor rolled his eyes, despite her deep blush.

She easily followed him to the galley and found a seat at the table.

Jack found them each a shot glass and poured the hypervodka into each glass. Picking up his own, he held it out. "To old friends. And new."

Picking up one of the other glasses, Anjelika touched it to Jack's. "To friends!"

The Doctor touched his own glass to the others, echoed Anjelika's statement before tossing back the shot. The hypervodka burned going down his throat, though the sensation quickly faded. He set his glass down, grabbed the bottle and poured himself another shot.

Jack and Anjelika followed suit, tossing back their glasses and poring another shot.

The taste reminded Anj of fire and ice, like mixing mint and cinnamon, only this was ginger. She downed her second shot and poured herself a third. Warmth began to spread over her and she realized that it probably wasn't going to help as much as she had first hoped. In fact, it would likely only make things worse. And Jack would be no help at all. His current smile confirmed that.

Jack, for his part was now on his second shot and was smiling his ridiculous, knowing smile. At both of them.

The Doctor downed his second shot, poured and then tossed back a third. Already he could sense the ginger in the drink lowering his body's defenses against alcohol and affecting his sense of judgment.

This was going to be quicker than he thought, and judging from the Time Agent's knowing smile, Jack wasn't going to be any help.

The Doctor shifted his gaze from Jack to Anjelika, stifled a growl at the possible timelines playing out in his head: him snogging her while Jack watched; Anj sitting on the table with her pants and knickers around her ankles with his cock buried between her thighs; him taking her from behind…

To distract himself he downed a fourth shot, aware in the back of his mind that it probably wasn't going to do him any good.

Anjelika tossed back her third and fourth as she felt the Doctor's eyes on her. Abruptly, she stood from her chair and poured her fifth shot. Her hips started to sway as she moved about the galley, softly singing "Knock Me Out" by Linda Perry and Grace Slick. Ok, probably not the best choice in song, but not the worst she could have picked.

Jack took two more shots himself and provided Anjelika with a beat, tapping his fingers on the table. He wondered briefly if this was such a good idea before they dealt with the mirror, but shrugged it off. Too late now. Both Anj and the Doctor were drunk and it wouldn't take more than a few more shots to be drunk himself.

The Doctor's gaze zeroed in on her hips; he growled quietly as lust stirred in his veins. If he were sober, he knew he'd be able to control his body's reaction to Anjelika… but with the ginger-laced hypervodka, any semblance of control went out the window.

A voice in the back of his mind told him this was a bad idea; the Doctor shoved it aside and took a step toward Anjelika, his eyes still fixed on the sway of her hips, her back, her hair. …

"You knocked me out. You bit my lip. You held me down and kept me sober. Through all this time, with no regret. I guess that's just the way I liked it," she sang, continuing to sway her hips, oblivious to the Doctor's eyes on her. Yet she couldn't help imagining him beneath her, her hips swaying over him for an entirely different reason.

Jack looked over at the Doctor, his knowing grin spreading wider. "Stop staring and go get her. Or I will."

The Time Lord shot Jack a narrow-eyed warning glare, bit back an irritated snarl, and focused on making it across the room to Anjelika. It was slightly harder than he'd thought: turned out having four drinks laced with ginger had already had a slight impact on his hand-eye coordination. Frustration coursed through him, and he tried to speed up his body's metabolizing processes—with minimal success.

Great. Now not only was his sense of judgment looser, he didn't even have full control over his body—and this was only in the first three dimensions; who knew what was going on in the fourth, fifth, sixth and/or seventh? Still, it wasn't too bad; his words weren't slurring (yet) and the disorientation wasn't even that noticeable.

Then he was there, behind her, and his frustration faded only to be replaced by a different kind as his hands settled on her swaying hips and he only just stopped himself from pulling her back to rest against him.

Rassilon's rod, this was ridiculous. He hadn't been this affected by a human since, well… since meeting Rose. (And if he understood her explanation about the Nightbane correctly, then Anjelika wasn't even entirely human anymore. Which sort of defeated his mental… metaphor? commentary? in the first place—not that he cared.)

Jack raised his hands in surrender at the Doctor's warning glare. Hands off the brunette, got it. Still, he hoped that he might have a chance after a few more drinks. Although…if the Doctor had much more, he'd be too drunk if his staggering was any indication.

Once Anjelika felt the Doctor's hands on her hips, she smiled to herself and leaned back into him. It felt so right, being close to him like this. She turned her head to press her nose into his shirt collar and breathed in his scent.

A flash of memory came to her of music and a black satin and red beadwork gown. A man before her in a grey and purple pinstriped suit guiding her around a dance floor. And then the memory was gone.

Anjelika wasn't sure what the memory was trying to tell her, she only knew it was the first memory to slip through since she came here. She allowed herself to relax more against the Doctor and continued to sway her hips.

The Doctor dipped his head to take in her scent, shivered as he felt her lean back against him. His hands slipped under her shirt; he groaned quietly at the feeling of her warm skin beneath his, the sensation of her hips swaying just out of reach.

He didn't care that Jack was still in the galley with them, or that the ginger-laced hypervodka was clouding his judgment; he wanted her. _Now._

Besides, holding her close like this felt… right, somehow. Almost as if they'd been in a similar position before. …

Jack watched the two of them for a few seconds more before throwing back another shot and decided to join them. Standing up, he came up behind the Doctor, running a hand along his back as Jack came around in front of Anjelika. If he got kicked from the galley, he got kicked. He'd be disappointed, but he'd live.

Anjelika moaned softly as the Doctor slipped his hands under her shirt. His cooler temperature and graceful fingers making her breath hitch and body shiver in anticipation. She turned to face him, just as Jack came up in front of her.

Anjelika lifted her head so her lips were near the Doctor's ear. Her hips continued to sway, now pressed against his own. She drew his earlobe between her teeth to nibble lightly. "I want you," she breathed. "Show me how bad you can be."

The Doctor growled softly, possessively; slid his hands from her stomach to her lower back and then her bum. His cock twitched, hardened with arousal and he didn't even bother trying to control his body's reaction to her teasing.

Over her shoulder, he glowered at Jack with nearly-black eyes, pupils dilated to slits. **_Mine,_** his expression said. As much as he would have liked the immortal to leave the room, a stray voice pointed out that this was better: he could claim Anjelika—fuck her, dominate her—while Jack watched and was forbidden from participating.

Jack got the hint and backed off. Though…he hadn't been kicked out either. Oh, the bloody tease! Well, he wouldn't turn that down either. Especially given his other option was to wander the TARDIS alone. No offense, but since she was so attached to her pilot, he wasn't sure where he'd end up. So Jack found a counter and leaned against it.

Anjelika began to move the Doctor and herself backwards until they were at the table again. She jumped up onto the surface, feet resting on each chair and legs spread before him. _"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?"_

The Doctor felt his lips curve in a dark smile at her question; he moved closer, between her legs, rested his left hand on her hip while his right brushed her hair back from the left side of her neck and he kissed her throat. He made his way up to her ear, tugged at her earlobe with his teeth before releasing it. "Oh, _yes_." (And why did his voice suddenly sound Scottish?) As if to emphasize his statement, he rocked his hips into hers, groaned quietly at the renewed rush of arousal. (His trousers suddenly felt too tight, and he wanted them _off_ , wanted inside her…)

Anjelika moaned and gasped in response to his cooler lips on her overheated skin. He was obviously hard now, bulging from the front of his trousers. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of him, but when she opened them again, she noticed Jack leaning against the counter behind them.

"Why are you all the way over there, Jack?" she asked, crooking her finger in a 'come hither' fashion at the former time agent. "Come here."

Jack gave Teine an askance look but slowly made his way over and behind Anjelika again. Where, exactly, would this lead? he wondered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** NSFW. **Highly** NSFW.

Here there be three-way intoxicated smut. Consider yourselves warned.

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

The Doctor looked up as Jack approached, forced back an irritated growl. Then, as an idea formed in the back of his mind, he smirked to himself and knelt down in front of Anjelika, his hands working at the clasp and zip of her jeans. In less than a minute, he had her jeans bunched down around her ankles with her knickers still on.

He glanced up, past Anjelika to Jack. "Touch her." It was a command just as much as him giving his permission for the ex-Time Agent to join in; after the words left his mouth the Doctor leaned in, slowly rasped his tongue over the scrap of fabric covering Anj from him.

Jack didn't wait to be told a second time. Adjusting his position more fully behind Anjelika, Jack eased his hands around her waist.

In contrast to the Doctor's quick movements, Jack took his time, slowly lifting her shirt over her head and removing her bra. His fingers glided softly over her skin, from her sides to her stomach and up to the underside of her breasts. Then, finally, finally he reached her nipples, brushing over them teasingly while his lips found her neck.

Anjelika gasped, her body tensing in surprise as the Doctor quickly divested her of her jeans. She relaxed against Jack's chest as he settled himself behind her as she spread her legs a bit wider for the Doctor.

She gasped and moaned in delight as the Doctor's tongue swiped over her knickers, making her core even more damp. Her back arched into Jack's hand and cocked her head to the side to give him better access as her hips shifted closer to the Doctor's mouth.

"More… please," she begged, breathless as her hands reached for each of them, fingers burying themselves into each man's hair.

The Time Lord hummed quietly in affirmation and pulled back slightly, hooked his fingers in the waistband of her knickers and eased them off her hips, down over her bum and thighs to join her jeans, mindful of Jack's hands on her waist. He took in the sight of her, groaned low in his throat as the heady scent of her arousal hit him.

Then he slid two fingers inside her, pushed, pulled, teased. When he pulled his fingers out they were glistening; eagerly he swiped his tongue around each digit, licking them clean.

Wanting more, he rested both hands on the inside of her legs and ran his tongue along her folds.

Anjelika helped the Doctor remove her knickers by lifting her hips. A cry of pleasure rose up from her throat as he pushed two of his fingers into her heated center. She rocked her hips against them as she fought to kick off her shoes and jeans so she could wrap her legs around him.

She whimpered as he withdrew his fingers from her, watching with wild, excited eyes as he licked them clean. This action even held Jack's interest as he continued to tease her nipples, rolling them between his fingers.

As the Doctor ran his tongue between her folds, Anjelika finally managed to kick off her jeans and wrapped her legs around his shoulders, hips rocking against his mouth as she moaned her pleasure.

The Doctor felt the pressure from her legs on his shoulders, the vibrations from her moan, and satisfaction that _he_ had brought her into this state flashed through him.

But it wasn't quite enough for his ginger-addled brain. He wanted to be the one to make her come first, wanted to hear her scream—and he wanted to be inside her, feel her inner muscles clenching tight around him.

While he continued to work her with his tongue he slipped one hand from its position on her inner thigh, pressed his palm over the bulge in his trousers—and groaned softly in pleasure.

Jack's erection was growing by the second as he watched the Doctor work Anjelika to pleasure. He worked his way up her neck to her ear, whispering to her as on hand slid down to disappear behind her back.

At the same moment the Doctor returned his attention to her center, Jack ran a finger over her back entrance. Anjelika practically jumped off the table with a surprised cry. Though it wasn't unpleasant, it was not expected.

Anjelika adjusted her position, kneeling on the table surface with her legs spread as far apart as she dared and keep her balance. She reached for them both again, now blushing a bright pink. "Need you. Both of you."

The Doctor had pulled back as Anjelika adjusted her position; now, as she reached for both him and Jack, he rose, the hand on the front of his trousers already working to undo them.

His eyes focused on Anj's face then flicked beyond her to Jack, equal parts possessiveness and question in his gaze. How did the ex-Time Agent want to go about this?

Jack was admiring Anjelika's backside when he felt the Doctor's eyes on him. Noting the possessive, if questioning look, he smirked and took out a tube from his trouser pocket.

"I've got this side, if you want the front, Doctor?" he offered as he started to work at getting his own trousers off.

Anjelika moaned, nodding her head in agreement with Jack's proposed arrangement.

The Doctor managed a short nod. "Yes." He only just managed to stop himself from growling the word—but _fuck_ it, sod Rassilon's policy on Time Lords being forbidden from mixing with lesser species, (and maybe it was the ginger) he _wanted_ her. _Now._

(He still wasn't happy about Jack joining in, but if it was what Anjelika wanted he wasn't going to argue.)

Relief rushed through him when he freed his erection; his fingers wrapped around the base and stroked once, twice before letting go and resting on the table right next to her leg.

Without thinking the Doctor kissed her neck, then just below her ear. "Touch me," he murmured. "Now. Want in. Want you."

(As much as he hated to admit it, he wasn't sure if—what with his coordination being slightly affected by the ginger—he would be able to guide himself to her entrance—and he did want her touching him.)

Anjelika nodded, scooting a little closer to the edge of the table and wrapped her fingers around his length. She licked her lips, impressed with his size and moaned helplessly as a throbbing ache between her thighs hit her.

She stroked him gently and guided him closer, teasing the head of his cock between her slick folds before finally sheathing him within. She whimpered and sighed as she fully enveloped him.

Jack felt his own sense of relief as he freed himself from his trousers and picked up the tube from the table. Squirting a bit of the liquid onto two of his fingers, he began to work her back entrance, first with one finger, then carefully added a second.

Anjelika gasped, but managed to hold her position on the table. Her muscles squeezed around the Doctor's length and fingernails dug into his skin until she gradually became used to what Jack was doing.

When Jack visibly noticed Anjelika had relaxed, he spread a bit more of the lubricant over his cock and climbed up on the table behind her. As carefully as he could, he entered her and stilled, allowing her to adjust.

The Time Lord gasped in surprise and shock as Anjelika enveloped him—he still wasn't used to how warm humans were compared to Gallifreyans—and cursed softly in Scots-Gaelic when he felt her muscles squeezing around him, her nails digging into his skin.

He wanted to move but didn't want to hurt her, wasn't sure if she'd completely adjusted yet, and being this close to Jack was making his teeth itch and disturbing his higher-dimensional time senses.

To distract himself, he experimentally pulled out by a couple inches and slowly pushed back in, hissed quietly at the friction.

Anjelika had never felt so full in her life. Muscles clenched around both men as she pulled Teine flush against her and burying her face in his neck. She suppressed a cry of surprised pleasure.

Holding herself still as the Doctor pulled out a few inches, whimpering until he returned to her fully again. She had to wonder, just how this was going to work as her muscles clenched once more. Another whimper escaped her as her body grew impatient.

Jack chuckled from behind her and leaned forward a bit. "It's alright," he assured her. "If it becomes too much, just say the word." He then kissed her temple and pulled back, easing out and back again.

Anjelika's reaction was much the same as with the Doctor, only this time she couldn't repress her cry. She pulled away from the Doctor enough to guide his hands to her breasts, then Jack's hands to her hips. Her arms wrapped around the Doctor's neck, locking her eyes with his as she began to move her own hips in an attempt to find her own rhythm.

Teine groaned quietly, not caring that Jack heard. His hands palmed her breasts, then began to play with them. Two fingers caught her nipples, tugged slightly. He held her gaze with his own, shivered as he felt the movement of her hips go straight to his cock.

 _"Anjelika…"_

The Doctor's heartsrate momentarily slowed, hearts attempting to jump up into his throat, then regained their normal quick four-beat rhythm. Let her figure out the pace, he decided. His Time Lord brain was a mess of ginger-induced lust and he'd never actually been in this particular position before—in any of his incarnations. (Granted, up until his eighth he had never had much of a sex drive to begin with, but still.)

Anjelika bit her lip as the Doctor tugged at her nipples, moaning in delight. Her fingers trailed down his chest, teasing his own nipples.

Jack moaned behind Anjelika, seeming to feed off her and the Doctor's pleasure as well as his own. His fingers tightened around Anjelika's hips and began guiding her movements: up and forward, then down and back. It wasn't long before she caught on and had Jack calling her name as well.

She keened between them, feeling the coil low in her belly tighten. How long could she keep this up before she was a babbling mess, she wondered? She could already feel her slick heat coating her inner thighs.

The Doctor echoed Anjelika and Jack with a moan of his own; Old High Gallifreyan curses reached his ears, the voice Scottish. Dimly, he was aware it was coming from him—and didn't care.

She felt _so good_ with her inner muscles tight around his cock, her fingers teasing his skin, the friction created by her rhythm driving him to insanity…

He groaned again, already feeling the coil tighten at the base of his spine. _Not yet, not yet…_

Anjelika keened louder, picking up her pace as her hands slid down to grip the Doctor's arse.

Jack was doing his best to not go too deep. He looked like he was about to explode, or that he was trying very hard not to.

Anjelika's back arched, muscles tightening further around them both. "Please, need you. Cum. Please," she begged, soft if desperate.

Even intoxicated and having known Anjelika for only a few hours, the Doctor found it impossible to resist her. The coil tightened further, then snapped.

His hands slid from her breasts to the sides of her ribs, grip momentarily tightening in reflex. Her name fell from his lips in a low, quiet groan as his release overtook him, spilling his useless seed deep inside her.

Anjelika's orgasm hit her hard, her coil snapping right after the Doctor. She squeezed his arse, pulled him in and held him there.

Jack let out a groan a moment after Anj. He let go if her hips and eased her toward the Doctor as he slipped from her. He went to the sink, returning with a warm, wet cloth and began cleaning himself and Anj up.

The Doctor nestled his face into the crook of Anjelika's shoulder, reluctant to slip out of her just yet. Besides, if the way she was gripping his arse and holding him in place was anything to go by, she didn't want him to move either.

Vaguely he was aware of Jack leaving and returning with a wet cloth, cleaning himself and Anj, and a small part of him wanted to snarl at the ex-Time Agent to go away. Instead he breathed in Anj's scent—heavy with a mixture of his own, Jack's, and sex and alcohol—and his tongue darted out for a more direct taste.

Jack brought the cloth back to the sink to rinse it off and then set it next to Teine. He dared to press his lips to Anjelika's shoulder in a lingering kiss, as if to say goodbye. And, if he were honest with himself, it was. He already knew this would be the last time he would see either of them for quite a while, if ever again. When he pulled away, he quickly dressed and prayed the TARDIS took him directly to the console room where he would wait for them.

Anjelika nuzzled her nose against Teine's neck as she slowly loosened her grip on him. She shivered pleasantly as he licked her and she took his ear lobe between her teeth. "Careful," she whispered, "or we'll be having round two."

She let him slip from her with a whimper and picked up the washcloth, starting to clean him up.

The Doctor had to admit she had a point—and besides, Jack was waiting for them and there was still the mirror to take care of. He lifted his head, felt his body relax as she cleaned him up.

"You're right," he admitted. "'Sides, Jack's waiting for us—and there's all that business about the mirror we were going to get to until we were… sidetracked."

"Yes, sidetracked," she smirked knowingly at him. Satisfied she had him clean, she then cleaned herself up before jumping off the table and finding her clothes.

She took her time getting dressed, watching the Doctor more than paying attention to what she was doing. Though, she had to admit he made a good point. They really did need to go deal with the mirror. She grabbed up her shoes and headed to the console room where she jumped up on the jump seat and put her shoes on.

As soon as Anjelika was dressed and out of the galley, the Doctor straightened up his own disheveled clothing and followed her into the console room where Jack was already waiting.

Just _looking_ at the immortal was making him feel on edge, even more so than usual. The Time Lord decided that, when he had the chance, he was at least going to wipe all their memories of that little tryst in the galley. Threesome it may have been, but he did not want the reminder that he'd once been that close and nearly-intimate with something that shouldn't even _exist_ in the first place.


End file.
